An Unexpected Romance
by BestNinja
Summary: We all see that Zeb is a tough family guy, but I haven't seen him as a loving guy. If you remember how Ahsoka is with others, especially when she cares about them deeply; she fights. I thought that it would be something interesting to try. This is right at the ending of "Fire Across the Galaxy", when Ahsoka comes down the ladder. If ya have any ideas give me a shout out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello pep's this is my first star wars fanfic, I own none of the characters except my oc. Hope ya like it.

**Chapter 1**

Zeb POV- "That was the protocol." Hera explained while the rest of us or some of us were shocked to find out that we were one of who knows how many rebel cells out there. None except Hera knew we were a cell.

"The protocol has changed." A light feminine voice spoke out as a figure descended the ladder. She had bright orange skin, blue eyes, and lekku like Hera's but stubby and multi colored.

"Fulcrum…" Hera said shocked, ya right shocked that another person was on this shi- wait did she say FULCRUM! "Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano." Kanan asked, "Why did you come here?" Chopper rolled up to her like they were old pals. "Because of you and your apprentice; many in this system and beyond have heard your message. You gave them hope in their darkest time; we didn't want that hope to die." Wow she sounded so confident in her words.

"So what happens now?" The kid asked. "I don't know, one chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger. This is a new day, a beginning." Ahsoka responded and we all ended up smirking.

"Now that, that's over with we should introduce ourselves." Kanan cut through trying to be polite even though he's tired too. "Uh Kanan? If she knew Ezra's name, then she knows all of ours." Sabine pointed out not really trying to hide her growing smile. Everyone laughed after seeing how embarrassed he was.

"You must be Sabine, Hera has told me about your art." Ahsoka smiled nodding her head toward Sabine and looking amongst our group.

"We will have time for introductions later, I would like for you all to meet my padawan." There was a small gleam in her eye with her statement. We dropped our jaws; the only one able to speak was Ezra. "Wait, you have a padawan? Can we meet them?!" he was excited.

I chuckled, placing my (paw?) on his shoulder. "Easy kid you don't want to scare them off."

"Well come along. She is most likely training now." Ahsoka said with a smile motioning for us to follow her to her transport.

Hera POV- While following fulcrum to her ship I noticed that Zeb kept glancing at Ahsoka, with an expression I've never seen on his when face. Just when I was about to talk to Kanan when he asked "So you are a jedi…" "What gave it away?" She asked in amusement. "Your force signature, and more importantly your sabers." He smirked back, this made Zeb growl for reasons he doesn't know why…yet.

Hera tapped Kanan on the shoulder and said "Look at Zeb, is he acting peculiar to you?" Both looked at our resident lassat noticing that he was sniffing the air, then (sneaking) glances at Ahsoka with… they didn't know what. "Ya sure, but its Zeb…" He didn't get finish his sentence, not with the glare he was receiving from Hera full force (no pun intended)

Zeb POV- 'Why I kept looking at Ahsoka I didn't know.' Her scent was of fruit, honey, and sweat. Ya I like it so SHUT UP! Karablast, all of this is giving me a headache.

We stopped in front of two large doors, you could hear grunting coming from the other side. That's when a new scent came over us. It was fresh meaning that they are young like Ezra's age. The scent of water told me that it was a female, and there was one more scent that was similar yet different.

Both doors opened revealing many holograms and a figure with twin sky blue sabers. The figure was clothed in armor similar to Ahsoka and Sabine's. Looking more closely I finally understood the last scent; it was because she was**...**

_**Yes! Cliffhanger! What will happen next, coming soon.  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.**_


	2. Notice!

_**Notice!**_

_**I love that ya'll love the story; I actually doubted the quality. Ya'll are asking if Ahsoka's padawan is a lassat or her daughter, and I want you guys to decide.**_

_**Tell me if you want her padawan to be a:  
**__**-Lassat  
-Her daughter/ togruta  
-Twi'lek  
-Wookie  
-Human  
-Something else**_

_**Send me a shout out and I'll take a vote, but… there is a time limit so I can write the next chapter. The final day for voting is this coming Thursday.**_

_**May the Force be With You**_


	3. SORRY!

_**Hey guys I need help!**_

_**It's a tie between a Lassat and a Togruta/Human so please vote one last time then I'll update. This is due at mid night on Wednesday. **_

_**SORRY! May The Force Be With You.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Greetings to all! I decided to cut the second voting short because now it's a clear cut winner.**_

_**Lassat- 11  
Togruta/Human- 19**_

_**Thank you all for voting I enjoyed reading your comments and a shout out to empathy, I enjoyed your comment especially when ZEB yelled out. Thank you all and here's chapter 2.**_

**Chapter 2**

Zeb POV- She was a togruta/human hybrid. Her skin color was a little paler than Ahsoka's; her lekku stripes were darker and were just solid lines. (Like Ahsoka's lekku in Clone wars.)

Her eyes were blue with some specks of green in them; but that's what stands out the most too me. I've seen those eyes before, and I recognize this scent more than before.

My eyes widen in shock; now that I have seen her physical appearance I know that I've meet her before. But before anything can happen I start swaying, trying to keep my balance by leaning on Ezra. "Hey! What's your problem?" He shoves me away getting everyone's attention, and I mean _everyone._

She turns around, her eyes go wide and all you hear is her sabers dropping to the floor. '_Garazeb…' _She whispers, and that's when I finally pasted out. Only to relive a memory that I thought was long forgotten. _Karablast…_

_**Flashback- "Why do I have to go into town!" I growled; I was woken up for this! "Yes you! Before you say anything else Hera and Chopper are running diagnostics and Sabine is still healing from our last encounter." Kanan ranted giving me more of a headache than before. Just when I was about to yell at him, something ran through my mind. I started grinning like a mad man; Kanan paused in his ranting glancing at me warily. "You know you said nothing about yourself?" I clarified as his eyes grew wide and his face paled. "Um, well I…You see…" He stuttered trying to find an excuse, I grinned believing that I won. Until… he started running leaving me with the supplies list. I stalked off into town grumbling about my team. I set my mind to the task at hand gathering the supplies needed for the crew, mostly Sabine. I grit my fangs as I thought back to our previous mission. Everything was going great until Sabine got clipped by a blaster, and then hit her head on a rock. Kanan gathered her up in his arms and brought her back to the ship; this is where we saw that her helmet cracked and she was bleeding from her head.**_

_**Seeing this happen to someone that I viewed as a little sister I growled clenching my fists. I left the room instantly punching the wall. I shake my head to get those thoughts out and focus. Just as I was about to return to the Ghost a scream rips through the air. All I see is a young girl being chased by a gang; I growled seeing how the girl was about Sabine's age, and I wasn't going to fail this time. I hid our supplies and chased the group following them to an alley. "Come on little lady lets have some fun." The gang leader grinned maliciously, just as I was unsheathing my bow rifle the girl runs to the wall flipping over the men. What happened next shocked me; she started taking out the men one by one knocking them out. Unfortunately one of the gang members came up behind her cutting her with a viro blade, that's when I jumped into action. I knocked his head against my own; I approach the girl at a steady pace trying to make myself look small to show her that I mean no harm. I pulled out some medical wraps and turned to present them to her. She calmed down just enough for me to wrap her wound.**_

_**When I secured the wrap she did the most unexpected thing… she hugged me. I was in a state of shock until I started grinning and hugged her back. When she let go she smiled at me, an innocent smile that had no place in a war. In the blink of an eye she disappeared; as I was leaving there was something sticking to my fur. As I pealed it off, written on it was 'Thank you- Swift kill'. **_

_**End of flashback-**_

Zeb POV- "I think he's coming to." Hera says, my head hurts so I took out my pain on Ezra who was closest to me. "Ow! Really!" He whined. When I was finally able to open my eyes I looked straight at her, she has grown into a young woman and yet she still carries that innocent smile. "Swift kill." I coarse out, my throat being really dry.

She walked up to me smiling, and then she tackled me in a bear hug. My face broke out into a great big smile as I hugged her back; I smelled the salt that was streaming down her face.

"You know I was waiting to see if you killed yourself, or got stronger. It seems that I believed in the right person." She whispered. Looking around almost everyone was crying except for Ahsoka who was smiling at me giving me a silent message that made my grin broaden. Life was good…

_**I'm sorry that it was short but I have school tomorrow. Thank you to all who contributed and I'll update soon.**_

_**May The Force Be With You…**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hey guess whose back!? And no I'm not dead!, I've been busy with school and I got sick so you can understand me goin' MIA. Anyway I will do my best to update all my stories it's just hard since I stay after school and I'm in honors. Here we go… **_

Chapter 5-

Zeb POV- Swift Kill fell asleep in my arms after explaining how we knew each other; even better I had to explain my reason for coming back to the Ghost late._ (Great…)_

A blue/raven haired menace was smirking at me from across the room with a little gleam in his eyes. Knowing Ezra he was about to say something _really_ stupid. "So in other words you left our supplies alone in the middle of the walkway, to follow a girl to an alley way and…" He obviously didn't get to finish that thought because Sabine got him right in the gut. I'm going to has to get him later when we turn in for the night but that's not for a while so I have time to relax.

"How is her force signature stronger than Ezra's when they're the same age?" Oh man… for a jedi Kanan was clueless.

"She was raised with me from when she was a baby. I started training her when her abilities came in at four years old. She then got her sabers three years ago." Ahsoka had a look of endearment in her eyes almost like she was reliving past years. It made her look even more beautiful… Wait What! Where did that come from!?

Shaking my head helped clear those thoughts but knowing what happens in my head always comes back. A murmur sounded against my bicep only for me to glance down to see that she was stirring.

"Hey come on kid, you got to wake up some time and join us." Shifting her into a sitting position.

"Mmmmm, noooo…" Huh she whined like Ezra when she didn't want to get up. "Come on darling it'd be better if you go to your own bed tonight instead of the training mats."

Ahsoka swiftly glides over to pick her up, "I'll take her to her quarters one of my subordinates will show all you, your quarters." As a subordinate comes through the door she strides out.

Kanan POV- "It just amazes me that she's been training as her padawan since she was so young."

"Weren't you trained as a padawan that young?" Hera showed her vague interest by peering over her book. "Well, yes I did. Only no one has a force signature that powerful since Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda." I was starting to sweat even though I changed into a thin shirt and shorts.

"Love will you calm down, you're getting shaken up over nothing. Wasn't Ahsoka Skywalker's padawan?"

"Yes she was but there was a misunderstanding with the republic and she left the order, she was around Sabine's age."

"Will you just relax? She could have met a lone Jedi and trained under them."

"I guess so…" His eyes were down cast when the bed shifted next to him, "Now go to sleep and you can ask more annoying questions in the morning. Good night." Hera grabbed the unattended book and left. "Good night."

She's right though I shouldn't be so troubled over Ahsoka's past; it's just when she said that she had trained her padawan since she was a child has me thinking of how I could train Ezra better. But like I said before Hera's right I should relax and sleep on it.

Zeb POV- I finally got to torture Ezra for earlier today but I couldn't go to sleep, and no thank the force we do not have to share a room together.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Swift kill or Ahsoka out of my mind.

So trying my hand at some stealth I followed Ahsoka's sent to a decent size mini-apartment where I'm assuming they both lived.

I followed Ahsoka's calming scent of leather and meat to a room with the door opened, and inside was Swift kill sleeping peacefully on her bed. I don't know what came over me but I found myself standing over her watching her calm slumber.

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" A soft voice pulled me out of my trance to see Ahsoka leaning against the doorway in her night clothes. They only movement indicating that he was still alive were the movement of his chest and the occasional twitch of his (fingers?). She was dress in a form fitting black tank top and some blue shorts that accentuated her irises.

My tongue came out to wet my dry lips; she looked beautiful and I wasn't going to deny it this time how could I? "Ya she does make me question what her secret is. We all need some decent sleep."

"I just wish that we could go back…" She nodded her head to the couch in the common room and he followed taking a seat next to her.

"Go back to what?"

"Go back to when she could go where ever she wants without looking over her shoulder. Back to the days we were safe." She sighed out leaning her head on the back of the couch.

"We all wish that we could go back to the days when we didn't _have to_ look over our shoulders all the time." I coughed out a yawn, fighting sleep. A lithe cold body cuddled against me startling me. Her head was placed on my chest where I could feel soft, short breaths; "You're very warm," "Sorry!" "No! It's actually comforting especially since there's nothing left in this world that is comforting." Just glancing at her content smile helped him relax against her.

NO ONES POV-

Neither wanted to move for the fear of ruining the moment; slowly but surely Zeb gently wrapped his giant arms around her body encasing her in his warmth, where she stayed as they both drifted off to sleep _peacefully together._

_**Hey peps I hope ya liked this chapter and I will do my best to update the rest of my stories when I can; and do me a favor don't ask if I'm dead in reviews anymore I just have an extremely busy life and I do my best to log in.**_

_**May The Force Be With You-**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back young padawans are ya'll ready to complete your training? Good; alright this is gonna be a short chapter and it's gonna start the morning after Ahsoka and Zeb fell asleep together.**_

Chapter 6_Mini Chapter

Swift Kill POV- [YAWNS]

It is 5:30am. Nice to know my internal clock isn't messed up from being on Coruscant for the last week and a half. I'm so happy that we're gonna be on Kashyyyk for a month, it'll give me time to catch up with training and meet the Ghost crew.

I get dressed in some regular clothes (Ahsoka's clothes from when she left the temple) and left my room after using the refresher. I really want some fruit and dantooine cereal; but as I pass the living room or family room as mom calls it I heard snoring significantly louder than mom normally does.

I looked in and got the shock of my life.

My mom.

And Zeb.

Together.

Cuddled on the couch.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to mute the volume of my gasp. I didn't know what to do; I really didn't want to wake them up especially since I knew that mom is **evil** if anyone wakes her up. But also that I don't know how Zeb will react.

The main reason I didn't want to wake them up is because they looked so serene, so happy. The last time I saw my mom happy was when I came out of the Jedi Temple with my kyber crystals.

I quietly ate my breakfast and was about to leave when I had an idea. I ran into my room to get the camera mom got when she found out she was pregnant with me.

They still haven't moved from their spots on the couch. I lined up the camera and took the picture. I figured that I would print it later when mom was busy.

It might get me into trouble later but I know that it'll be worth it later on.

I left our quarters and continued into the corridor, I wanted to get some training down before mom woke up.

As you would expect I wasn't paying attention to anything so when I ran into Ezra I apologized immediately.

"It's alright; I normally don't pay attention at all." He helped me up and rubbed the back of his head.

"So where are you off to so early?" No one gets up earlier than me and mom so he could try but he can't bullshit me. I lean against the wall waiting for his excuse.

"Well I wa- I'm going to- the library?" Now he's blushing. All I need now is a puppy.

"Nice try." He copies my smirk "Ya wanna join me in the training room?"

"Why so you can show off?" He's still smirking but now he's leaning against the wall too.

"I actually thought that you would like a chance to show off."

He was leaning so much that he fell backwards after comment.

"Really?"

"Yea really; you do realize that we haven't met any other force sensitive kids our age besides each other?"

"Oh yea… Well let's go then."

I lead him down the hall to the training room. This one is normally pen to just my mom and I because it keeps our force signatures inside. I was actually excited to train with someone else for once, I can't wait to see what he can do.


End file.
